


Best Frens

by btamin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh should have felt friendship for Tyler. But he didn't.</p>
<p>So he faked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Frens

**Author's Note:**

> first legitimate fic.

They were friends. Best friends. And Josh was okay with that. He was. Almost.

*      *      *

Tyler was Josh’s best friend. They both loved Chipotle and Taco Bell. They both hated bananas. They both loved music. Most things that made Josh happy made Tyler happy, and vice versa. They both understood each other. Josh was Tyler’s best friend.

*      *      *

Tyler had a girlfriend. Her name was Jenna. Jenna made Tyler happy. But not Josh. She made Josh feel everything but happy: sad, angry, jealous.

Josh should have felt happy for Tyler. He had someone that he loved and that loved him back. But Josh didn’t feel happy for his best friend. He felt anger, sadness, and jealousy for Tyler. Josh should have felt happy for Tyler. But he didn’t.

So he faked it.

*      *      *

Tyler thought that Josh should get a girlfriend. So he did. Her name was Debby. He tried to love her like he loved Tyler. Josh faked through smiles and kisses. He faked through dates and anniversaries. Tyler didn’t fade from Josh’s mind. Debby and he didn’t last.

*      *      *

Tyler had a fiancée. Her name was Jenna. Jenna made Tyler happy. But not Josh. She made Josh feel everything but happy: sad, angry, jealous, sad, angry, jealous. Sad. Angry. Jealous.

*      *      *

Tyler was getting married.

*      *      *

Tyler was Josh’s best friend. They both loved Chipotle and Taco Bell. They both hated bananas. They both loved music. Most things that made Josh happy made Tyler happy, and vice versa. They both understood each other. Josh was Tyler’s best man.

Josh’s speech was filled with his love for Tyler, all under a guise of friendship. He talked of their times together. A made up story of how they met. The beginnings of their band. Becoming bigger. Traveling the country and the world playing music together. How Tyler was like a brother to Josh. 

“I love you, dude,” he said.

As soon as the celebration was over, Josh fled to the bathroom and locked the door. The tears he’d been holding back began to spill, and with his back to the door, Josh slid to the floor. Tears drip, drip, dripped onto the eggshell colored tiles. His silent cries grew to small sobs and then to loud wails. Josh’s eyes reddened and swelled. Tears flowed and flowed and made a wet mess on his cheeks. Josh’s throat constricted and made him gasp for breath. He clawed at the heart of his starched shirt, trying to lessen the piercing pain growing in his chest.

Who knew love could be so painful?

*      *      *

Joshua Dun was in love with Tyler Joseph and he wanted more than friendship. He wanted soft nips and kisses under the light of a thousand stars and he wanted passionate and heated kisses in bed and after concerts. He wanted to wake up inches from Tyler’s face and he wanted shared showers and beds. Tyler Joseph was not in love with Joshua Dun and he did not want more than friendship.

*      *      *

They were friends. Best friends. And Josh wasn’t okay with that. He wasn’t. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback and comments. it's what drives me to write more. thanks for reading <3


End file.
